


Woke Brain/Broke Brain (A Tumblr Prompt)

by Elril_Silverstar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Good Omens Aziraphale/Crowley fluff, later chapters will be smutty, the rating shall be updated accordingly.





	1. Woke Brain: Or Five Times Crowley Told Aziraphale He Loved Him - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Blissymbolics for letting me use your prompt. Which runs was follows:  
> Woke Brain: Aziraphale and Crowley don’t have sex drives or experience physical attraction, but that still leaves a lot of room for creative exploration and alternative avenues for intimacy.  
> Broke Brain: Crowley has been having daily masturbation/crying fits for the last 6,000 years and is so desperately horny that one time Aziraphale innocently called him a “good boy” after he reversed a prank and Crowley came on the spot.  
> Needless to say as we get into the Broke Brain sections, things will get a bit more steamy

**Woke Brain**

**Or: Five Times Crowley Told Aziraphale He Loved Him Part One - Acts of Service**

 

Aziraphale pulled open the door to the book shop, a bottle of wine under one arm and a package of his favorite Chinese takeaway in hand. He’d gone round to Crowley’s flat to tempt him to dinner, (not that he would call it temping exactly.) But had found that his demon was not at home, and since he hadn’t been answering the Angel’s calls either Aziraphale concluded that Crowley was off making trouble somewhere and didn’t want to be disturbed. Well at least he wasn’t yelling at his poor plants. 

So having stopped on his way home for his Chinese and some wine, (it wasn’t very well aged but Aziraphale though it went nicely with the Chinese). He was back at the shop and quite looking forward to settling in with his food, with quiet night of reading to follow. However upon opening the door to his shop he was greeted with the smell of cooking food. 

Well this was certainly odd; there was only one person who he would expect to be in the shop at this hour. And Aziraphale was fairly certain that person did not know how to cook. At least not how to cook food, people maybe, but not proper food. 

“Hello..?” He called entering the small flat above the shop.

“Angel! I thought you might never make it back. Come in!” 

Ah so he’d been right then, at least about the identity of his visitor. 

Finding Crowley in the book shop or the flat wasn’t odd in itself. Aziraphale could usually count on finding him occupying some odd corner or other, often times napping or rearranging the bookshelves, occasionally sipping some wine and watching passersby through a window. This last generally meant that Crowley was waiting for Aziraphale to close the shop so they could go to dinner or perhaps the theater. 

What  _ was  _ odd was that Crowley was cooking, and something that smelled positively delicious at that. As he entered the kitchen Crowley approached him brandishing a spoon. 

“Here, try this.” 

Aziraphale attempted to take the spoon but Crowley wasn’t having any of it and so Aziraphale gave up and opened his mouth allowing his demon to feed him. 

“Oh! That’s good! What is it, some kind of soup?” 

“Chicken soup. It’s not,” Crowley waved his hands vaguely spattering Aziraphale with the last few drops left on the spoon. “Oh, sorry,” He waved a hand again, vanishing the soup from Aziraphale’s coat. “It’s not   _ fancy _ food like you like. But it is good. even managed a few temptations with this recipe.”  

“If you’ve made it I’m sure it’s simply scrumptious my dear.” Aziraphale was almost beaming, “but however did you manage to tempt humans with  _ soup?  _ Not that I doubt your abilities of course darling.” 

“Used to be humans would do a great deal for some half decent food. Still will even nowadays really. But methods need to change with the times.” Crowley grinned mischievously, “who do you think invented fast food?” 

 “Ah, so that was one of yours then?” Aziraphale busied himself with putting the Chinese away and opening the wine he’d brought, pouring for both of them then taking his glass and settling at the small table. 

“Well.” Crowley muttered indistinctly for a moment, “not really, just gave them the idea. Humans did the rest on their own. They’re good at that, just wind them up and let them go.” 

He brought their soup over on a tray and placed a bowl in front of each of them. It was quiet for several minutes while Crowley picked at his bowl eyeing Aziraphale, trying to gauge his reaction. Aziraphale seemed absorbed, as he so often did while eating. Devoting his entire attention to the food in front of him. 

Crowley shifted in his seat anxiously, Aziraphale’s silence beginning to worry him. His angel usually made all sorts of near indecent noises during a meal. So it was a great relief when Aziraphale wriggled delightedly and looked up with a deeply satisfied expression on his face. 

“That was wonderful my dear, absolutely delicious. And please don’t worry that it’s not  _ fancy _ as you say, because the fact that you made it is all that really matters to me. 

Crowley smiled softly and reached across the table to take Aziraphale’s hand. They stayed like that for a while, sipping their wine, chatting with each other, each enjoying the simple pleasure of the other’s company. 

Finally Crowley stretched languidly, 

“Ah, time for bed?” Aziraphale asked, “here, let me get the dishes.” he waved a hand and the dishes vanished, only to reappear on the counter perfectly clean. “Just let me get a few books for tonight and I’ll meet you in bed.” He said getting up and heading back down the shop. 

Aziraphale didn’t sleep as a general rule, preferring to spend his nights reading. However he very well understood that Crowley found his presence, and the warmth he provided very comforting. And so while Crowley slept he would sit beside him and read until morning came. 

It didn’t take him long to find the books he wanted, and was soon pushing open the door to the small bedroom to find Crowley already in bed and rolled up in the duvet. “You look cozy dear,” Aziraphale said as he sat, settling himself comfortably against the headboard. 

Crowley rolled over, putting his head in Aziraphale’s lap and entwining their legs. “I’m cozy now,” he said nosing slightly into Aziraphale’s stomach. “You know, if you ever prefer to read downstairs I’m perfectly capable of sleeping unattended. Promise.” 

Aziraphale stroked his fingers through Crowley’s hair, “my very dear boy, I never doubt that you are capable of doing anything you please unattended. However I would rather be here with you. And besides while you sleep, for a couple hours at least I get to be your guardian angel.”

Crowley pressed himself closer at that, letting out a deeply contented sigh. Aziraphale smiled softly, and continuing to comb his fingers through his demons’ hair reached for his first book of the night. 


	2. Part Two - Gift Giving

**Part Two- Gifting Giving**

 

It was early in the morning, and Aziraphale had been out getting coffee at one of his favorite little shops. Returning to the bookshop something caught his eye, it was now bedecked with window boxes. They had flowers in them too, tall spikes sticking straight up to the sky. The flowers themselves were smallish and clustered close on their stalks, they were extremely vivid  and they seemed to come in every color of the rainbow, bright red, deep scarlet, white, lemon yellow, a purple so dark so as to be almost black, and peeping out here and there a light blue like a robin’s egg. 

They were - 

“Snapdragons!” Aziraphale exclaimed delightedly as he eagerly inspected them, cupping one of the scarlet stalks between his hands the mystery of their sudden appearance forgotten for the moment. 

“Do you like them angel?” 

Aziraphale’s head jerked up to find  a familiar figure leaning gracefully in the shop’s door frame. 

“Crowley! Did you do this? They’re beautiful, simply stunning! I, well. I  _ love _ them.” 

“Thought you would. I remember you mentioning that you wanted some plants around the shop.” 

“Yes but that was weeks ago, what inspired you miracle them up today? Not that I mind, they’re perfectly lovely. Right up to your usual standards. You’ve done such a nice job on them. And I  _ adore _ these bright blues ones, what made you think of that?” 

Crowley waited patiently while Aziraphale gushed, quietly thrilled by his reaction.  

“I didn’t miracle them, I grew them. That’s why it took weeks, I did think you might like the blue ones though.” 

“You  _ grew  _ them? Oh. That’s just. Oh.” Aziraphale softened beaming up at Crowley, “Oh thank you, that’s just wonderful.” Then, “wait a minute.” He said as if something were occurring to him, 

“you didn’t yell at them did you? Oh no, oh the poor things.” Aziraphale turned back to the flowers, concern evident on his face.

“No angel I didn’t yell at them” Crowley sighed descending the steps to stand beside Aziraphale. “I didn’t yell, threaten, or even destroy any of them. Knew you wouldn’t like that.” 

“Oh that is such a relief” Aziraphale brightened. “Good, I hate to think of you yelling at the poor darlings. They’re so lovely, and vibrant.” 

“It was worse than you think  I’m afraid, I guilted them into growing better.”  

“You did what? I-I’m not sure I understand. how do you guilt something into growing? The angel’s concern was rapidly returning.

“Easy really, I told them they were being grown to give to a literal Angel and that if they really were top grade flowers like their seed packages said they would grow into the most perfect and spectacular snapdragons that this side of the apocalypse has ever seen. Then I told them I was going to devote my full attention to them and if they were at all grateful for being so well taken care of the very least they could do would be to  _ grow better _ .” 

Crowley shrugged, “Worked pretty well I’d say. Take that one for instance,” here he pointed sharply at one of the blue stalks, which seemed to recoil from him. “That one almost died on me  _ three times _ , but it never gave up” 

“I’m not sure that’s much better than the yelling really. But at least you didn’t destroy any. Thank you.”  

“Might not be  _ better _ , but it’s not worse at least. Come inside I want to show you what I did in there.” Crowley gestured at the entrance to the shop. 

Aziraphale seemed slightly nervous at the idea that Crowley had  _ done something _ to the inside of his shop but allowed his demon to lead him inside without further comment.

It was nothing like he expected, insofar that he had had any expectations really. Every surface was covered with yellow and white flowers. Vases crowded the tables, planters stood in every nook and cranny, they were twined around the pillars, loose bunches lay on the shelves and some even hung in elaborate chains from the balconies. 

“Are those?...” 

“Daisies, yeah. It was meant to be a thousand yellow daisies, but some of them came out white and I’m pretty sure there’s more than a thousand.” 

“Did you  _ grow _ all of these?” 

“Huh? No, wouldn’t have had the room. These ones I did miracle up, might have gotten a bit carried away.” Crowley fidgeted, glacing sidelong at Aziraphale. 

“I’d say there are  _ great deal _ more than a thousand of them, why there’s got to be...Uh, well. A lot.” 

“If it’s too much I can always...” he raised his hand, fingers poised to snap the flowers back out of existence. 

“Oh don’t you dare!” Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s hand before he could vanish the flowers from the shop. “it  _ is  _ a lot but definitely not too much, it's simply wonderful. Stunning really.” He surveyed the shop positively beaming, his whole body almost seemed to glow with joy. Having kept hold of Crowley’s hand he tenderly pressed his other one over it. 

“Thank you my darling, really  _ thank you _ for all this, and the snapdragons. Please excuse me for just a moment, I simply must have a look round. I want to see them all!” And so he made his way around the shop admiring the various planters (all painted in cheerful colors), the flowers climbing the pillars, and the ones that fell in sweeping braids and curtains. 

Crowley watched him for a while, a small smile gently turning up the corners of his mouth. It seemed Aziraphale was going to take his time. So Crowley settled into a chair and gazed about him as he listened to Aziraphale’s appreciative exclamations coming from various quarters as he moved about He felt at home in the bookshop, it was such an exquisite reflection of Aziraphale, of his angel, which was why he liked it really. It was particularly wonderful this morning, draped in flowers with a soft light filtering through the windows. Small beams of light fell on the pillars, walls, and floor, lighting up the flowers gilding them in morning sunshine. 

Some time later, after Aziraphale had inspected every corner of the bookshop oooing and ahhing over all of the flowers that Crowley had miracled into existence for him they settled in Aziraphale’s back room. Crowley lounged on the exceptionally comfortable couch while Aziraphale padded about making tea. Crowley didn’t generally care for tea, at least not quite in the way the English did, but he did like it when Aziraphale made it. 

Aziraphale sat beside Crowley on the couch, placing the tea cups on the table in front of them. Cuddling up against his demon he pressed his face into Crowley’s shoulder, savoring the familiar scent. 

“Thank you again for all the flowers dear.” Aziraphale sighed and rolled over so he was leaning against Crowley “they really are lovely.” He said softly, stroking the petals of a daisy dangling from the shelf next to him. 

Crowely hummed happily and pulled Aziraphale in tighter, simply wanting to be close to him and to feel the angelic warmth that came off of him. Wrapping his arms around the angel, he pressed a kiss to the back of Aziraphale’s neck and nuzzled softly into his hair. His angel was happy, and he couldn’t possibly be more pleased. 


End file.
